memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Star Trek: Seria oryginalna
thumb|right| Star Trek: Oryginalna Seria - to pierwszy serial telewizyjny z serii Star Trek. Idea serialu została stworzona przez Gene'a Roddenberry'ego w latach sześćdziesiątych XX wieku. Oryginalny serial Star Trek był wielkim kamieniem milowym w dziejach XX-wiecznego filmu. Przygody załogi penetrującej kosmos w celu badania nowych kultur i cywilizacji bardzo spodobały się widzom. Fabuła Akcja toczy się w drugiej połowie XXIII wieku, rozpoczyna się misja badawcza nowego statku kosmicznego - Enterprise. Dowodzi nim - znany ze skłonności do niesubordynacji i ignorowania rozkazów - kapitan James Kirk (grany przez Williama Shatnera). Jego pierwszym oficerem jest Wolkanin imieniem Spock (Leonard Nimoy), a pokładowym lekarzem doktor Leonard McCoy (DeForest Kelley). Akcja (tak jak w późniejszycch serialach) skupia się głównie na tej trójce bohaterów. Oprócz tego widzimy jeszcze porucznika Montgomery'ego Scotta - głównego inżyniera]], oficerem nawigacji jest Rosjanin - Pavel Chekov, sternikiem - japońskiego pochodzenia Hikaru Sulu, a oficerem łącznościowym czarnoskóra Uhura. Obsada * William Shatner jako James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Leonard McCoy * James Doohan jako Montgomery Scott * George Takei jako Hikaru Sulu * Walter Koenig jako Pavel Chekov - od drugiego sezonu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura Lista odcinków I sezon 1. The Cage - pilot, wyemitowany wyjątkowo ponad 30 lat po premierze serialu. Akcja odcinka toczy się trzynaście lat przed objęciem dowództwa nad Enterprise przez kapitana Kirka. Okręt dowodzony przez Christophera Pike'a odbiera sygnał nadawany przez rozbitków SS Columbia z planety Talos IV. Na miejscu załogę spotyka niespodzianka: planetę zamieszkują także jej rodzimi mieszkańcy... 2. The Man Trap - "Pułapka" - data gwiezdna: 1513.1 - załoga Enterprise przybywa na planetę M-113. Jej celem jest wykonanie rutynowych badań lekarskich na parze archeologów eksplorujących tą planetę. Jednym z archeologów jest dawna miłość doktora Mc Coy. W trakcie pobytu na planecie w tajemniczych okolicznościach ginie jeden z załogantów... 3. Charlie X "Charlie" - Enterprise przyjmuje na pokład tajemniczego pasażera... 4. Where no man has gone before - Tam, gdzie nie był jeszcze żaden człowiek. Drugi pilot serialu, nakrecony przez jego twórców po tym, jak odrzucono pierwszy ("The Cage"). Podczas przebijania bariery energetycznej, otaczającej naszą galaktykę, na pokładzie Enterprise dochodzi do niepokojacych zdarzeń... 5. The Naked Time - Enterprise orbituje wokół zapadającej się planety. Margines bezpieczeństwa jest bardzo mały, a na pokład bstatku przedostaje się groźny czynnik chorobotwórczy, którego działanie powoduje stan podobny do upojenia alkoholowego... 6. Dagger in the Mind - Podczas rutynowej wuymiany ładunków między Enterprise i kolonią karną Tantalus na pokład statku przedostaje się niebezpieczny szaleniec... 7. Mudd's Women - Enterprise natyka się na nieznany statek. Próbując ucieczki ulega on zniszczeniu, ale załodze udaje sie ściągnąć na pokład kapitana oraz trzy piękne dziewczyny. Mają one dziwny, niepokojący wpływ na załogę... 8. What are little girls made of - USS Enterprise znajduje naukowca, zaginionego przed pięcioma laty na obcej planecie. Nie jest sam... 9. Miri - Do Enterprise dociera automatyczny sygnał, wysłany przed setkami lat z planety bardzo podobnej do Ziemi. Na miejscu okazuje się, że jedynymi ocalałymi mieszkańcami planety są dzieci... 10. The Enemy Within - wskutek awarii transportera kapitan Kirk ulega rozszczepieniu na dwie osoby, dobrą i złą... 11. The Consiensce of the King - Kapitan Kirk musi dowiedzieć się, czy przywódca trupy wędrownych aktorów jest dawnym gubernatorem ziemskiej kolonii, oskarżonym o potworną zbrodnię... 12. Court Martial - Kapitan Kirk staje przed sądem, oskarżony o spowodowanie śmierci podwładnego. Dowody są miażdżące... 13. The Balance of Power - Statek USS Enterprise, patrolując posterunki wzdłuż Strefy Neutralnej, natyka się na wrogo nastawiony statek, który, według wszelkich danych, odpowiada za zniszczenie trzech ziemskich posterunków granicznych... 14. The Corbomite Maneuver - Patrolując nieznany rejon USS Enterprise zostaje zatrzymany przez nieznany obiekt, którego twórca grozi zniszczeniem statku... 15. The Menagerie Part I - Mr Spock z niewiadomych powodów porywa Enterprise, zabierając na jego pokład swego byłego dowódcę - obecnie sparaliżowanego i niemego. W dodatku kieruje się ku jedynej planecie galaktyki, której nie wolno nikomu odwiedzać pod groźba kary śmierci... 16. The Menagerie Part II - Podczas sądu polowego nad komandorem podporucznikiem Spockiem na jaw wychodzą zadziwiające okoliczności... 17.The Squire of Gothos - Kapitan Kirk i sternik Sulu zostają uprowadzeni przez tajemniczą osobę, przedstawiającą się jako Generał Trelane... 18. Shore Leave - Załoga USS Enterprise odkrywa planetę, która wydaje się byc idealna na krótki wypoczynek. Zwiad odkrywa, że na tej planecie ich mysli stają się rzeczywistością... 19. Arena - Kapitan Kirk zostaje porwany z pokładu Enterprise i zmuszony do walki z przedstawicielem nieznanej, inteligentnej i bardzo agresywnej rasy... 20. Tommorow is Yesterday - Po spotkaniu z czarną dziurą USS Enterprise zostaje uwięziony w przeszłości. Ma tylko jedną szansę, by wrócic w swoje czasy, nie zaburzając biegu historii... 21. The Return of Archons - W poszukiwaniu zaginionego sto lat temu statku USS Enterprise trafia na planetę, której społeczeństwo przypomina marionetki rzadzone przez niewidocznego Landru 22. A Taste of Armageddon - Kapitan Kirk usiłuje pogodzić dwie zwaśnione planety, które porowadza wojne przez komputer. Ofiary jednak są prawdziwe... 23. Space Seed - USS Enterprise natyka się na statek-sypialnię, pełen kapsuł z hahibernowanymi ludźmi. Okazuje się, że sa to "poprawieni genetycznie", którym przewodzi niejaki Khan, wielki tyran z okresu Wojen Eugenicznych... 24. This Side of Paradise - Kapitan Kirk i jego załoga mają ewakułowac ziemską kolonie z zagrożonej planety. Problem w tym, że koloniści wcale nie pragną opuścić planety. Co więcej, wkrótce nie tylko oni chcą tam zostać... 25. The Devil in the Dark - W kolonii górniczej Janus VII coś morduje górników. Kapitan Kirk stara się dojść, czym jest tajemnicze stworzenie... 26. Errand of Mercy - Na polecenie Federacji Kirk i Spock usiłują ochronić planetę pokojowo nastawionych Organian przed Klingonami. Kłopot w tym, że Organianie wcale nie zyczą sobie ich pomocy... 27. The City on the Edge of Forever - w poszukiwaniu doktora McCoy Kirk i Spock trafiają na Ziemię, w przeszłość. Muszą zapobiec zmianie linii historii, inaczej Federacja Planet wogóle nie powstanie... 28. Operation: Anihilate - Kolonia na planecie Deneva zostaje zaatakowana przez tajemnicze pasożyty, opanowujące ludzki system nerwowy. Kapitan Kirk i jego załoga muszą powstrzymać ich rozprzestrzenianie, nawet za cenę zniszczenia całej planety... ---- II sezon 1. Amok Time - Mr Spock wchodzi w wolkański okres rozmnażania. Staje się nerwowy i agresywny, największym problemem jest jednak to, że jeśli w ciągu ośmiu dni nie dotrze na rodzinna planetę i nie pojmie swej wybranki za żonę, umrze. Tymczasem rozkazy z kwatery głównej kierują "Enterprise" zupełnie gdzie indziej... 2. Who mourns for Adonais? - USS Enterprise zostaje zatrzymany przez gigantyczną dłoń z czystej energii. Odpowiedzialnym za taki stan rzeczy okazuje się Apollo, grecki bóg... 3. The Changeling - Docierając do systemu gwiezdnego, który powinien być zamieszkały przez cztery miliardy ludzi, załoga USS Enterprise nie znajduje śladów życia, za to napotyka zaginioną 254 lata wcześniej ziemską sondę. Szybko orientują się, że stanowi ona niewyobrażalne zagrożenie... 4. Mirror, mirror - Podczas burzy jonowej drużyna ze statku USS Enterprise zostaje przerzucona do równoległego wszechświata. Trafia na pokład ISS Enterprise, gdzie załoga zdaje się być ta sama, ale nie taka sama... 5. The Apple - Drużyna z Enterprise ląduje na planecie, która wydaje się rajskim ogrodem, zamieszkałym przez szczęśliwych ludzi. Jednak rzeczywistość okazuje się przerażająca... 6. The Doomsday Machine - Badając sprawę zniszczenia kilku systemów społecznych USS"Enterprise" natyka się na przerażającą maszynę... 7. Wolf in the Fold - Przebywający na terapeutycznej przepustce Montgomery Scott zostaje oskarżony o brutalne morderstwo. Za zbrodnię odpowiada jednak wielowiekowa, bezcielesna istota... 8. Catspaw - w poszukiwaniu zaginionych członków załogi Kirk, Spock i MacCoy trafiają do dziwnego zamku, prowadzeni przez czarnego kota... 9. Metamorphosis - Obdarzona niezwykłą mocą, bezpostaciowa istota porywa prom, wracający na "Enterprise", by jego pasażerowie stali się towarzyszami mężczyzny, którym się opiekuje... 10. Friday's child - Negocjując kontrakt na wydobycie rzadkiego minerału drużyna z "Enterprise" musi stawić czoła nie tylko klongońskiemu szpiegowi, ale i miejscowym tabu, a także ochronić pewne nienarodzone dziecko... 11. I, Mudd - USS Enterprise zostaje uprowadzony przez tajemniczego androida. Załoga trafia na planetę, którą zdaje się rządzić znany im już Harry Mudd... 12. Journey to Babel - USS Enterprise otrzymuje zadanie przewiezienia grupy dyplomatów na konferencję pokojową. Sprawy komplikują się, gdy jeden z nich zostaje zamordowany, a logicznym podejrzanym jest ambasador Vulcana, Sarek, ojciec Spocka... 13. Deadly years - Na odwiedzanej kolonii naukowej drużyna zwiadu znajduje umierających ze starości naukowców. Co ciekawsze, żaden z nich nie miał więcej niż trzydzieści lat. Grozę potęguje fakt, że członkowie zwiadu, w tym kapitan Kirk, też zaczynają się starzeć w przyspieszonym tempie... 14. Obssession- Podczas zwiadu na Argus X drużyna z "Enterprise" napotyka gazowa istotę, która jedenaście lat wcześniej doprowadziła załogę innego statku, USS Faragout, do niemal całkowitej zagłady... 15. Trouble with Triblles - Załoga "Enterprise" przybywa do stacji Deep Space K-7 w celu ochrony złożonych tam ziarn superwydajnego zboża. Na stację przybywają Klingoni, oraz handlarz egzotycznymi pamiątkami, mający na sprzedaż urocze, futrzane zwierzątka... 16. Braed and Circusess - Zwiad w składzie: kapitan Kirk, doktor McCoy i Spock ląduje na planecie będącej rodzajem równoległej Ziemi. Ustrój, który na niej panuje, jest przeniesieniem zasad starożytnego Rzymu w ziemski XXty wiek. Zwiad odkrywa, że kapitan zniszczonego statku, który wcześniej napotkali, mieszka na tej planecie, a jego załoga wcale nie zginęła wskutek katastrofy... 17. A Private Little War - Na stosunkowo słabo rozwiniętej planecie załoga "Enterprise" odkrywa w dramatycznych okolicznościach istnienie prymitywnej, ale mimo to zbyt nowoczesnej jak na poziom mieszkańców broni. Zaczynają badać, kto im tę broń dostarczył. Podczas zwiadu kapitan Kirk zostaje ukąszony przez jadowite stworzenie... 18. The Gamemasters from Triskelion - Kapitan Kirk, Uhura i Chekov zostaja uprowadzeni przez tajemnicze istoty, których jedynym celem jest hazard podczas igrzysk, organizowanych z udziałem niewolników z różnych ras... 19. A Piece of the Action - USS Enterprise trafia na ślad zaginionego przed wiekiem USS Horizon. Okazuje się, że załoga tego statku doprowadziła do "skażenia" industrialnej cywilizacji na planecie Sigma I. Wynik skażenia okazuje się bardzo ciekawy - cywilizacja zaczęła kopiować zachowania gangsterskie z Ziemi lat dwudziestych XXgo wieku... 20. The Immunity Syndrome - Galaktyka jest zagrożona przez rodzaj kosmicznej ameby. Załoga "Enterprise" usiłuje znaleźć rozwiązanie kryzysu... 21. Return to Tommorow - Na zniszczonej przed tysiącleciami planecie załoga Enterprise odkrywa pradawne istoty, które zwracają się do nich z niezwykłą prośba: chcą pożyczyć na jakiś czas materialne ciała trojga z nich... 22. Patterns of Force - Przybywając na obca planetę po znanego historyka, wysłanego tam kilka lat wcześniej przez Federację, załoga USS Enterprise odkrywa kulturę opartą na ziemskim wzorcu nazistowskich Niemiec... 23. By Any Other Name - USS Enterprise zostaje opanowany przez nieznanej rasy rozbitków z innej galaktyki, którzy za wszelka cenę chcą wrócić do domu... 24. The Ultimate Computer - Na pokład USS Enterprise trafia supernowoczesny komputer nawigacyjny, obdarzony autonomią. Podczas gier wojennych okazuje się, że jego samodzielność jest w istocie przekleństwem... 25. The Omega Glory - Na orbicie planety Omega IV zwiad z Enterprise znajduje obrócona w proch załogę i zapis, nakazujący im udanie się na powierzchnię, jeśli chcą uniknąć śmierci. Tam odkrywają, że kapitan statku złamał Pierwsza Dyrektywę. Jednak pociągnięcie go do odpowiedzialności będzie problematyczne... 26. Assigment: Earth - Załoga "Enterprise" cofa się w czasie, by odbyć badania historyczne. Przez przypadek na pokład trafia tajemniczy mężczyzna z czarnym kotem na rękach... ---- Sezon III 1. Spock's brain - Na pokład Enterprise dostaje się tajemnicza kobieta, która w jakiś sposób kradnie mózg Spocka. Kirk i jego drużyna mają tylko 24 godziny na to, by namierzyć i odnaleźć jej statek... 2. Spectre of the Gun - Drużyna zwiadowcza z USS Enterprise zostaje zmuszona przez rasę Melkotan do walki w scenerii Dzikiego Zachodu, gdzie rzeczywista jest tylko śmierć... 3. The Paradise Syndrome - Na bezbronna planetę zmierza asteroida. Załoga USS Enterprise odkrywa na planecie prosta kulturę ludzi, do złudzenia przypominających amerykańskich Indian, oraz tajemniczy obelisk... 4. And the Children Shall Lead - W kolonii naukowej zwiad z Enterprise znajduje martwych naukowców oraz ich dzieci, żywe i zdające się nie rozumieć, co się stało. Ich obecność na pokładzie statku staje się źródłem zagrożenia... 5. The Enterprise Incident - Będąc w pobliżu romulańskiej strefy neutralnej kapitan Kirk, od jakiegoś czasu wykazujący symptomy niestabilności, nakazuje przekroczenie granicy. Wkrótce on i Mr Spock stają się więźniami Romulan... 6. Is There in Truth No Beauty? - USS Enterprise zostaje przydzielony do odwiezienia na ojczystą planetę ambasadora ludu Medusan. Kłopot w tym, że jego rasa jest zbyt odmienna od ludzkiej, by człowiek mógł spojrzeć na przedstawiciela tej rasy bez ryzyka obłędu. Jedynie piękna dr Miranda Jones, asystentka ambasadora, wydaje się być odporna... 6. For the World is Hollow and I Touched the Sky - Planecie zamieszkałej przez prawie cztery miliardy mieszkańców zagraża olbrzymia asteroida. Załoga USS Enterprise odkrywa, że ta asteroida to w istocie potężny, wielopokoleniowy statek, zbudowany i wysłany przez wymarłą rasę Fabrini... 7. Day of the Dove - Na pokład Enterprise dostaje się obca forma życia, ktora zmusza Ziemian i Klingonów do nieustannej walki.... 8. Plato's Stepchildren - USS Enterprise] odpowiada na pilne wezwanie z nieznanej planety, na której skanery nie wykrywają śladów życia. Na miejscu okazuje się jednak, ze zamieszkuje ją niewielka społeczność długowiecznych i bardzo groźnych istot. Uwięzieni przez nie poznają, co to prawdziwe upokorzenie... 9. The Tholian Web - USS Enterprise odnajduje zaginiony statek USS Defiant, którego załoga, według wyników wstępnego śledztwa, wymordowała się nawzajem w przystępie szaleństwa. "Defiant" zapada się w interfazę - punkt przecvięzia dwóch wszechświatów. Wskutek zmiennych warunków mogą wrócić na raz tylko trzy osoby, więc kapitan Kirk decyduje się na pozostanie. Gdy zwiad wraca na "Enterprise", ściągnięcie kapitana okazuje się nagle niemożliwe... 10. The Empath - Przebywając na skazanej na zagładę planecie Kirk, Spock i McCoy zostają obiektami doświadczalnymi dwóch przedstawicieli wysoko rozwiniętej rasy Vianów, który towarzyszy piękna, niema Gem... 11. Elaan of Troyius - USS Enterprise uczestniczy w niezwykłej misji dyplomatycznej. Ma przewieźć władczynię planety Elas na planetę Troyius, gdzie ma ona poślubić tamtejszego króla. Problem w tym, że ani jedna, ani druga strona nie chce tego ślubu, a panna młoda okazuje się bardzo niebezpieczną istotą... 12 Wink of an Eye - USS Enterprise] odbiera wezwanie pomocy z planety Scalos. Na miejscu okazuje się, że planeta jest opuszczona. Jednak razem ze zwiadem na pokład wracają groźni Obcy... 13. That Which Survives - Na pokład USS Enterprise dostaje się tajemnicza kobieta, która pragnie powstrzymać załogę prze odwiedzeniem jej planety... 14. Let That Be Your Last Battlefield - Dwaj przedstawiciele jednej - jak się wydaje - nieznanej rasy trafiają na pokład Enterprise. Okazuje się, że uważają się za przedstawicieli odmiennych gatunków, które od tysięcy lat toczą ze sobą walkę.... 15. Whom Gods Destroy - Kapitan Kirk i Mr Spock zostaja uwięzieni zakładzie karnym przez psychopatycznego przestępcę... 16. The Mark of Gideon - Kapitan Kirk ma prowadzić negocjacje z Radą Gideonu, planety kandydującej do Federacji. Podczas przesyłu na planetę znika jednak w tajemniczych okolicznościach...] 17. The Lights of Zetar - Młoda bibliotekarka, podróżująca na planetoidę Memory Alpha, staje się celem ataku bezcielesnych istot z planety Zetar... 18. The Cloud Minders - Poszukując leku na zarazę roślin, zagrażającą życiu jednej z planet Federacji, kapitan Kirk zostaje uwikłany w polityczne rozgrywki społeczeństwa, podzielonego na dwie osobne kasty... 19. The Way to Eden - USS Enterprise przyjmuje na pokład grupę kosmicznych hippisów, wędrujących w poszukiwaniu legendarnej planety Eden... 20. Requiem for Methuselah - Zagrożona śmiertelna choroba załoga USS Enterprise szuka lekarstwa na niewielkiej planecie. Mieszka tam tajemniczy mężczyzna w towarzystwie oszałamiająco pięknej i mądrej dziewczyny... 21. The Savage Curtain - James T. Kirk i Spock są zmuszeni walczyć z "przedstawicielami zła" w eksperymencie, zorganizowanym przez nieznaną rasę istot rozumnych... Kategoria:Star Trek bg:Стар Трек: Оригиналният сериал cs:Star Trek: Původní série de:Star Trek: The Original Series en:Star Trek: The Original Series eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Originala Serio es:Star Trek: The Original Series fr:Star Trek: The Original Series nl:Star Trek: The Original Series pt-br:Star Trek: The Original Series sv:Star Trek: Originalserien